Club Penguin meets Poptropica
Script One Day in club penguin * matanui 2020 : ahh Nothin but a beuatiful day * Eve : hey Mat whats up * Mat 2020 : nothing much whats up with you title screen shows up One day in 24 Carrot island * Dr, Hare : uggh i must take my revenge over this fuzzy little fur ball that walked onto my property ! A puffle looks at Dr. Hare very frightened !Two brown flippers grabs Dr. Hare by the ears. *???:If there's one guy who bullies puffles, it's me! Dr. Hare is pulled offscreen meanwhile in Astroknight island... *Binary Bard:YOU WILL NOW DIE FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MERVIN! Another puffle looks up at Binary Bard with Mervin, the robotic owl in his mouth. *???:(Grabs Binary Bard)It's your own grave you're gonna be digging buster!(Pulls Binary Bard offscreen) * Back in Club Penguin * Matanui 2020 : Nerdyboy have you seen dad today * Nerdyboy: oh you mean Captain RockHopper nope all the mascots havent been around the island today * The screen goes to aunt arctics igloo * Matanui 2020: Knocks on door * Nerdyboy: To The Nightclub * Matanui 2020: OMG where is Cadence * Nerdyboy: so no RH no AA no DJ cadence * Mat2020 : to the EPF * Nerdyboy: No Gary Oh No !!!! *???:Help....so scared. *Mat2020:ROOKIE YOU'RE SAFE! *I had to hide in the air ducts.Brown penguin....taking everyone.....need to fix hole in wall. *Nerdyboy:Oh no. A poptropican hand grabs Rookie and Nerdyboy from the hole. *???:Over here! Cut to outside the EPF *Poptropican:My name's SlipperyDrummer and you're coming with me! *OtherPoptropican: Yep and im his assistant Nice Gamer ! *SlipperyDrummer:No time!Me and Nice Gamer gotta get you two to the boss! *Nerdyboy:Am I going to share the safe fate as Dr Hare, Rookie, Mordred and Aunt Arctic? *SlipperyDrummer:Don't tell a soul, but yes.A bomb is gnna go off and the whole island will be gone. *Rookie:How the $#%& do we get out of here! *Nice Gamer:By Pegasus *Nerdyboy:DUH! *Rookie:What about Mat2020? *SlipperyDrummer:He's doomed. *Mat2020:(Sees bomb)Oh no! I'll use my jetpack!(Flies off) It shows the whole Club Penguin Island.It gets swallowed by a giant black hole.It shows Rookie, Nerdyboy, and SlipperyDrummer riding on a pegasus.It also shows Mat2020 flying away on a jetpack. *Mat2020: Well i see you survived by a pegasus huh *Nerdyboy: Yep *Mat2020 Dorks ! *Slipperydrummer: lets get out of here later that day herbert was spotted beside a brown penguin *Brown Penguin:Here's the plan (gives Herbert blueprint) *Herbert:Kay.I don't quite understand it.Can you explain it to me? *Brown Penguin:Sure!But after I have my meeting with the new prisoner (walks outside) SlipperyDrummer nd Nice Gamer!You're (looks at watch) early! *Nice Gamer:We have an extra! *Brown Guy:Excellent!Bring him in! *Nice Gamer:Good Grief!We lost the extra captive!He flew away on his jetpack! *Brown Penguin:As long as we have the target it's fine.Let me introduce myself!I'm Mr Cow2! *SlipperyDrummer:Great to be working with you, cousin! *Mr Cow2:Did the bomb go off? *Nice Gamer:It did!And it sure stunk! *Mr Cow2:Not that kind!The other one!Did it explode safely? *SlipperyDrummer:We are please to tell you yes.Not on spot uncovered by the colossal void. *Nerdyboy: Slipperydrummer i dont think that we are safe in this cave *Slipperydrummer: Please we are on the top of a mountain *Nerdyboy: so did Mat2020 survive *Slipperydrummer: i dont know and i dont care as long as the three of us are safe Suddenly an Earthquake starts out of nowhere * Sensei: Hello my friends i have discovered the element of Earth !!! *Rookie: Oh no not again ! *Mr Cow2:AUTOMATIC LAIR TRANSPORT! Buut first (ties up Sensei) It shows the hideout dissappearing it zooms in on the top of the mountain.A bomb it there.It zooms out and the mountain is swallow by a big void.The lair ends up in earl poprtropica. *Mr Cow2:Please don't tell me that we teleported from the mountain to on top of the- *Random Poptropican:Hey, what's that evil lair doing on the water tower? *Herbert : Take My Wrath POPTROPICA !!!!! MWAHAHAHA WHO NEEDS THOSE DUMB PENGUINS ! *PORTAL OPENS * Mat 2020 : Give up herbert ! *Nerdyboy : Yeah HERBERT ! * Spike Hike : Help MEEE ! AWW BOTOMLESS PIT *SlipperyDrummer : OH NO ! *MrCow2 : SPIKE HIKE YESS! *Mat2020: Hey Look ! *Herbert zaps rookie and rookie disapears *The Director of the EPF : HERBERT GIVE UP ! *Herbert zaps the director *Nerdyboy : nooooooooooooo ! * Sensei pops out of nowhere *Sensei : NINJAS ASSEMBLE ! *Iorn man pops up *Iron Man : AWW YEAH WAIT WHA??? * POPTROPICA STARTS DISAPEARING *MrCow2 : YESSSSS *Slipperydrummer : but this is the poptropicans home ! *Nice gamer is behind herbert and kicks him into the botomless pit *nice gamer :WHAT ? I SAVED THE DAY ... * Nice Gamer :I had a small part anyways *all the other CP and poptropica villains pop up *MrCow2 : NOT YET WE STILL HAVE THE GOOD GUYS TO DEAL WITH *Scorn : Give UP ! *Klutzy :CLIIIIIIIICK *Loki : you cant beat me *iron man : AVENGERS ASSEMBLE ! * Everyone on the good side : YEAH ! *Dr Hare : OH NO ! *a massive fight breaks out and the good guys win ! *ALL GOOD GUYS : YEAHHHHH ! * all of poptropica is destroyed and the poptropicans come to live on club penguin *A Return of the Jedi typed ending celebration begins *The credits roll out *CREDITS : *Directed by The Real Sthomas & Carter2034 *Written by The Real Sthomas & Carter2034 * Loki : Loki *Dr Hare : Dr Hare *Spike Hike : Spike Hike *Spike Hike's stunt double : Tater 2006 *Iron Man/Tony Stark : Robert Downey Penguin * after the credits a new scene show's up *Anomynous Poptropican : is the plan ready yet ? *Anomynous Penguin : It's Ready ! * the camera scrolls up to a piece of paper that say's " PLAN 5Y " * The camera Blacks out !